


Deal with the Devil

by curiobi



Category: Aiden/Bishop, Being Human, Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Being Human US, Being Human US Aiden/Bishop One Shot Complete, Bishop/Aiden, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight BDSM but what's a little bondage between maker and disobedient progeny?!, Tiny bit of Aiden/Josh but no because leave poor Josh alone Aiden!, hmm did I mention the whole please comment or give Kudos generously thing?! ;), little one shot I wrote a couple of years back when I first saw season 1, please give kudos generously to starving writers, please review if you like what you read ;), season one, sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Bishop has Josh locked up, with each turn locked in a cage away from Nora Josh is slowly losing his mind and his humanity, Aiden is desperate to save Josh and makes a deal with the devil aka his maker Bishop to save him</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> **Legal Disclaimer: I do not  ** own Being Human US, or the Images used in this Fan-fiction. No profit is being made. All respect and thanks goes to everyone involved in the production of this wonderful show!

‘So you're going to come back to me is that it?’

‘Yes’.

_‘Say it’._

‘I'm going to come back to you’.

Bishop’s eyes gleamed then darkened, ‘say it again’ he smiled darkly, his voice a cruel amused drawl.

‘I’m going to come back to you, just please, _please_ save Josh, _let him go’._

Bishop’s mouth became a mocking pout, ‘you had to go and ruin it right at the end and it was getting so good’.

**_‘Please’._ **

‘Alright, alright, I won't lock up your little doggy anymore if it makes you feel better, but you need to keep him on a short leash or I will put him down _do you understand me Aiden?’_

‘Yes’.

‘Okay run along to your little playpen, I'm going to give you this night to say your goodbyes and then you come back, no long faces, no grief, no sadness. You come back to me just like you promised’. Bishop touched Aiden’s shoulder and whispered darkly 'see you at home son’.

Aiden steeled himself for the reaction from Josh and Sally, he knew they wouldn't accept that he had to go back but Aiden knew what would happen if he didn’t.

Josh was his best friend, the one who had saved him from the abyss, from the blackness of his own soul, who accepted him for the monster he was but instead of turning from him tried over and over to save him; even when he failed, even when he slipped up and lost control and killed.

Josh made him face his sins, made him stand up and strive to beat the blood-addicted beast within him, and how would he repay this love and loyalty, would he stand by as his maker had his best friend killed? would he stand by as Sally who had stood by him even after knowing what kind of creature he was and yet never judged him was exorcised or worse?

He knew that Bishop knew things about the other side that he didn’t, he could interfere with life and death, he told him once he had seen the face of the afterlife, and he believed him because Bishop was a legend for a reason, he could do extraordinary things, and he knew his maker, if he did not return, if he defied him, Bishop would not hesitate, Josh would be brutally killed, and he would see to it that poor sally went to hell and suffered for the rest of eternity. He had no choice, if he wanted to protect his friends, _his family_ then he had to leave.

#  *****************************************************

 

In the end it was even harder to leave Sally and especially Josh than he ever imagined. They had both begged and pleaded with him to stay, both had offered to take Bishop on themselves, or team up with him against Bishop, whatever it took if he would just stay, but as he looked at Josh still recovering from the injuries he had suffered from being caged like an animal and forced to fight for his life, as he listened to Josh scream from the nightmares that were all but destroying him as he remembered when the kill was over and the beast was once again a man trapped in a cage, covered in the blood of whoever lay dead at his feet, whoever he had torn apart and killed; he knew he couldn't stay.

_Josh could not go back to the hell of Bishops underground._

Sally couldn't comfort Josh physically, but she could talk to him, she could make him accept that what had happened was not his fault, she and Nora could work together to help him begin to get his life back. Josh was still alive and he had people that loved him and wanted to help him, there was hope, but if he stayed all hope for Josh would be gone because Bishop would have him killed, and it would be his fault. _He had to protect Josh, **he had to keep him safe.**_

The night before he left he was again awoken by Josh's screams and this time he climbed into bed with him and held him as he screamed, held him until the nightmare subsided and his body was wracked with sobs as Sally sat at the foot of the bed watching over them both.

'Don't let Bishop make you do anything you don't want to do, don't you let him hurt you, _promise me_ ' Sally growled fiercely, trying to hug him. 'I'm going to get stronger' she promised him as he felt tiny pinpricks of energy from her 'It's already working a little and you know me, you know I'm not going to give up until I'm strong enough to protect my friends, so don't you give up either' Sally's voice was thick with emotion, 'we're going to work this out, we're not going to let anyone beat us, we're gonna be together again, all of us here in this house, _promise me'_.

And he had promised her, because what else could he do, he wasn't ready to face the fact that they might never be together again and neither was she, so he lied, and told her he would be back before she knew it, and he lay there in the dark with his family, until it was daylight and time ran out.

Sally had gone, she was giving him time to do this while josh was asleep, she was helping him be strong because saying goodbye to them both would break him.

He stared down at Josh's bruised, scratched, tear-stained face, and steeled up his resolve. Josh would survive this time, _there could not be a next time_. He had made his deal with the Devil and there was no way out of it.

_For once in his life he was going to do the right thing, he was going to protect his family._

#  *****************************************************

Bishop held Aiden as he cried, ‘poor child’ Bishop soothed. Aiden had slain Rebecca because she had begged and pleaded. He had to admire that, Aiden had more strength than he did perhaps, he was not always so sure he could do the same to Aiden, even though he was sure one day he might really need to, but then deep down he was very attached to his traitorous, murderous, progeny; it would not be so easy…

The times he felt the best were still when he held him. He had loved another once but Aiden feared it would get them all killed, he had taken her life when she was still vibrant and beautiful, at the time he told himself he did it because she was his weakness, but he knew the truth he did it because she was going to cost him Aiden and he loved and favoured his ungrateful wretched progeny above all others.

He wanted to give Aiden the world, a free world where he didn’t have to hide and feel ashamed of what he was; but the more he tried to give him the more he ran from him, and now he had him back because of a code of honour, not because of his own free will, which was the only thing in the world that could really convince Aiden to stay.

Aiden burrowed deeper into his chest seeking comfort which dragged him from his thoughts, _his poor child was truly distraught_ , Aiden occasionally had a flair for the dramatic but this was not one of those times.

Bishop sighed. He had been the one to turn Rebecca, he had done if for Aiden’s sake and from the beginning she had been more Aiden’s child than his.

‘Oh god, what I have done?’ Aiden wept ‘I should have saved her, I should have found a way to save her instead I killed her, you're the one that turned her, why don’t you hate me _why don’t you kill me?’_

Bishop pulled Aiden’s tear stained face close to his, and kissed his wet lips, ‘how could I hurt you when you’re already hurting so much, it breaks my heart to see you so lost, so in pain, I don’t want that for you, I've never wanted that for you’.

Aiden fused their mouths together and for a moment he was taken aback, it had been so long, but then he remembered Aiden often got this way when he was in deep despair. The boy had a strange relationship with sex, it was never simply about pleasure as it should be, it was always about angst, pain, and drama. Aiden seized the back of his head and deepened the kiss, his fangs protruding to stab at his tongue, edgy and violent. Yes _, Aiden sometimes got this way too._

‘Please’, Aiden husked ‘please I need you too’, Bishop’s eyebrows rose, _desperate hungry Aiden was his favourite,_ but he hadn't seen this side of him in a very long time.

‘Please make it go away, make it go away’.

Bishop moved so fast he had Aiden on his back on the bed before Aiden had a chance to think, ‘please’ Aiden moaned his face wet with tears his dark eyes alive with pain ‘make it stop please I'm begging you’.

Bishop knew what it cost Aiden to say that to him, how much pain he must truly be in, Aiden was either near the end of his rope or he was playing him expertly and he was about to get a stake in his back, sometimes it was impossible to tell with this child of his.

He covered Aiden's body with his, breathing in his familiar scent and hunger. He undressed him slowly because Aiden wanted to go faster, he took his time because Aiden needed to be denied solace for a while, he needed to go through this pain until it reached a crescendo, then he would take him when he was wrung out and helpless, because secretly that was the way he liked him best, and it was so rare for his beautiful little soldier to ever get there.

#  *****************************************************

Bishop backed Aiden into a corner _because that mouth of his,_ he wanted to go back so badly he was threatening to cause trouble again, he would have to teach him a lesson, teach him his place, beside him, under him, in his bed, and always with him… on the other hand, he did have an important meeting this week, he had some factions to either unite (under his leadership of course), or wipe out, he didn’t care which, but he could well do without his errant progeny thinking he was up to no good again, and worse interfering… so it actually suited his purpose to have Aiden out of the way for a few days - _but Aiden didn’t need to know that._

‘So you want to go back on our deal, you want to run away from me is that it Aiden? What makes you think I'm ever going to let you leave?’

‘Bishop please I'm going to come back, I just need to see them, I need to know how they are, if they're doing okay you won't let me see Josh, you won't even let me call him, and I can't call Sally she's a ghost, I need to see her, I need to know how she and Josh are doing, they're my friends, there all I have Bishop please’. 

Aiden pleaded with him, even when he pushed him up against the wall and shoved him down to his knees and forced himself into his mouth because those lips of Aiden's, it was the first thing he had noticed about him when he turned him on the battlefield, the first thing he had wanted, and still wanted. He had to hold on, he couldn't come too soon, he was supposed to be punishing him after all; but then Aiden closed his mouth around him and sucked him hard, and if he kept that up it would finish him, so he pulled Aiden's arms above his head and fucked into his mouth slowly, taking his time and relishing every humiliated sound Aiden made; but because he loved him, because he loved him more than anything, he took it easy on him, choosing to come over his beautiful lips instead of pumping it down his throat which Aiden hated.

He hauled Aiden to his feet drinking in his almost embarrassed expression as he slowly deliberately smeared his seed into Aiden's lips, his blood simmering because sometimes even after all these years, and all the blood and death Aiden had wilfully wallowed in, he could still occasionally catch a glimpse of the puritan Aiden had been as a human.

Aiden may have resented the rigid fanatical puritanical laws but it was still deeply ingrained in him that man should not lay with man, and the first time he'd touched Aiden, the first time he'd held him down and turned him Aiden had been as terrified of the unknown touch of another man as he had been of the demon he believed was stealing his soul.

 _It had made turning him that bit more delicious,_ and glimpsing that hint of shame that still remained in the eyes of his jaded, brooding, yet contrarily optimistic little soldier just made him hard again, made him tear off Aiden's clothes and shove him roughly up against the wall, and fuck him hard and fast, his lips at his ear so he could tell him how good he was, how tight he felt, how well he was taking it.

Aiden biting into his neck and tasting him as he made Aiden come had him growling hard, relishing the sound of Aiden's abandoned moaning as Aiden's head fell back against the wall, his mouth red and wet from his blood, his eyes flooding black with drugged pleasure as he was shuddering in his arms.

Knowing the taste of his blood was making Aiden come so hard drove him crazy as he fucked him savagely, slamming into him brutally hard as Aiden's seed spurted from him in hard spasms, drenching them both as was tightening ferociously around his cock, forcing him to come, siphoning his seed from him, driving him hard over the edge as he fisted Aiden's silky dark hair, yanking his head to the side and ravaging his throat, sinking his fangs into his pulsing jugular and relishing the darkly sweet-tart taste of Aiden's blood rushing into his mouth as he was coming inside him, and lastly kissing him, kissing his beautiful solider. 

#  *****************************************************

Bishop put down the phone. The plans for the meeting were set. Leaders would start arriving tomorrow. Now would be a good time to send his progeny away. 

He left his office and went to his bedroom.

He found Aiden out of their bed, showered, dressed, and sitting staring broodily into the bedroom fire place.  

Bishop sighed. He would prefer to find Aiden in bed, undressed, still smelling of him rather tham cosemetic bathing products, and staring at him eagerly... but then he wouldn't really be his Aiden. Everything with his beautiful broody little soilder was a fight, a struggle, he smiled darkly, _a conquest._

He tried for his most earnest expression and tone. _Let the game begin._

‘I'm going to let you go, at least for a while.’

Aiden's head whipped round his expression a mixture of surprise, hope, and something else...

 _Innocence_. Aiden was staring at him wide eyed, his usual broody expression completely transformed. 

Up until this point he'd really believed that Aiden had taken up with a stray mutt and insane neurotic ghost just to rebel against him, to make him look a fool who couldn't manage his own child much less the company he kept in front of the other leaders; but looking at him now, his beautiful lips slightly parted in shock, his face practically lit up with hope, he could see that even if it had started out that way, -which he was pretty sure it had- things had clealry changed. He knew his sulky rebellious child well, and  it would take more than his usual petulant childish rebellion to be put that look into his eyes.

 _Those beautiful obsidian eyes._ He was used to seeing them blazing at him, full of resentment: belligerence, arrogance, rage, even hatred. They only ever directed anything good at him when he was making Aiden **his.** _Then_ they showed him full blown pleasure, but even so, it was the kind only reached when Aiden had been pushed violently over the edge to get there.

Aiden was still openly staring at him and he wondered when he had last seen so innocent a look on his beautiful little soldier's face ...  _hmmm, had he ever seen this look on his face?_

When Aiden wasn't rolling in orgies of blood, he was drinking bagged and brooding pointlessly and self-indulgently about his supposed sins, as if any of that applied to a vampire, much less one created by him, but still he allowed it because Aiden was his favourite, which often sadly seemed to translate into his cross to bear; in short, he'd seen him in charge and defeated, massacring and repenting, thinking himself in love, and hating with equal passion, but he'd never really seen him wide eyed, hopeful, and innocent, **_and it made him want to fuck him through the floor_.**

Maybe something in his expression changed with that thought because Aiden's expression changed, his eyes narrowing cynically, _much more like his Aiden._

'That's not funny Bishop, you can't just say-

‘-I'm not taunting you Aiden, I really am going to let you go’.

Aiden eyed him suspiciously and he tried treating him to his most innocent smile.

‘Are you… are you serious?’

‘Of course I am’.

‘Yeah, I'm not buying it, especially not with you smiling like the cat that drank the canary dry’.

‘Aiden it wounds me that you would say that, I'm being a hundred percent above board here’.

‘I don’t know what your angle is here Bishop, what do you want to do, use Josh and Sally against me again, maybe throw Nora into the mix this time?'

Bishop sighed dramatically, ‘you're a little young to be so cynical’.

‘I'm over two hundred years-

‘-My point exactly, just a child in comparison to me’.

‘How old are you anyway?’

Bishop smiled. ‘I'm going to let you go for a while no strings attached. What can I say, I'm feeling magnanimous towards you _since you were so good for me today’._

Aiden looked away, and Bishop came up behind him, ‘you're face is flushed', he crooned in Aiden's ear watching his expression in the mirror, 'are you thinking about how hard you came when I was fucking you earlier? I'm thinking about how beautiful you look when you’re coming, how those lips of yours look with my seed glistening all over them, how hard it makes me fuck you when you cry out my name and drink me down, _how good it feels to come inside you’._

‘Bishop stop it, I don’t want to talk about that’.

‘You can take the beautiful boy away from the puritans but you can't take all of the puritan out of the boy hmmm’. Bishop smiled as he rubbed up against Aiden and breathed in his scent, ‘after all your sordid exploits you still bear shame at what you do with me’.

‘I don’t’ Aiden lied ‘I just don’t want to talk about it’.

Bishop smiled but let it go, there was no sense tackling Aiden about the last vestiges of puritan that lay deeply rooted within him, besides he didn’t want Aiden to let that last bit of his past go, he liked it, it reminded him of the utterly beautiful soldier he had seen on the battlefield where he had been pretending to fight for one side and then the other so he could drink his fill. The moment he had laid eyes on the soldier with the almost other-worldly beauty he had wanted him so fiercely he had turned him without hesitation or mercy.

His favourite wasn't a snappy dresser anymore, he thought as he ran his hand over his generic black T-shirt. He didn’t wear luxurious 3 piece suits, with silk cravats or have a pencil thin rakish moustache and a fine gentleman’s hat. Aiden had loved the 20’s and 30’s so much that nothing had held his attention past the 1950’s when the last vestiges of the suit and tie as everyday men's clothing died.

Aiden generally wore plain black now, which was dramatic against his overly pale skin, and as always they looked striking together, his blonde almost Viking looks compared to Aiden's smouldering dark eyes and hair.

His beautiful soldier was big and tall, he had turned him in his prime, but he was a just a little taller and a little bigger, enough to stare down as he rested his blonde head against Aiden's soft dark hair and breathed in his scent, his hands sliding to Aiden's waist and round to his flat abdomen where he reached lower and unbuckled him, watching his face in the mirror as he slid his black jeans down over his pale white hips.

‘You're so beautiful’ he whispered darkly in his ear, kissing along the side of his face and nipping at his neck, his own eyes flooding with black betraying his desire. Aiden's head moved back a little so the flaxen strands of his golden hair were sliding together with the gleaming black of Aiden's as he pulled his face around to the side a little to take Aiden's mouth in a fierce kiss.

‘That’s my beautiful good boy' he growled kissing his way down to Aiden's neck and biting down hard, distracting him from the pain as he pushed into him, his hands tightening on his hips as he pulled back and slammed into him over and over as Aiden's eyes slid shut and he cried out his name as he watched Aiden's face in the mirror growling, ‘I love how you call out for _me,_ how it's _my_ name on your lips when you come’.

#  *****************************************************

‘So um he just _let you go?’_

‘Yeah Josh he let me go’.

‘Look I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth here but _**Why?’**_

‘Who knows why Bishop does anything’.

‘So you… you can stay again?’.

‘Yeah I can stay again, for a while anyway’.

‘Awesome man… awesome Sally will be so stoked, and wait until I tell Nora, it's so damn good to have you back man!’

‘Yeah about that, can you come here a second’.

Josh came up to him trustingly snd he kissed Josh on his small neurotic faltering little mouth, and felt all the warmth and heat from him as he pulled him up against his body.

Something Bishop could never give him was the feeling he got from Josh, because Josh was special and he loved him unconditionally.  _Bishop was too much of a bastard for anyone to love unconditionally_.

Josh looked like he was going to go into shock and he suddenly knew this was one relationship he was not going to mess up with sex.

‘Sorry’ he murmured interjecting some not entirely contrived sheepishness into his voice, ‘been around Bishop too long’.

Josh’s eyes went comically wide ‘Er… er.. . okay…. did not know it was like er, you know, _that…_ with you guys…’

‘Well it's not… mostly, _it's complicated okay’._

‘Alright’, Josh looked at him wide eyed for a moment then shook his head, ‘so, you need to hear what Sally tried to do’.

Aiden smiled he wanted to hug Josh in that moment, but he didn’t he just smiled as Josh went into a full tale of sally’s madness in learning how to make the exact cup of coffee when she could never drink it, and he smiled as Josh told him that Sally was actually haunting a barista and criticising his technique because she herself had perfected it!

Aiden laughed and slowly felt himself unwind as Josh flapped his arms screeching, ‘and I said to her Sally this has got to stop! You're essentially haunting thid poor man because you think you make a better cup of coffee than him, **who does that!?** And she was all like, I'm not haunting him I'm _helping_ him, when business improves because he makes better and faster coffee using my new system _then he's going to thank me_ ’, Josh stared at him in disbelief as Aiden couldn’t help laughing long and hard, ‘ _I know right,_ I mean how's he gonna thank her? _**He doesn't even know she's there!** '_

Sally ghosted into the kitcheen and rushed over and hugged him which he could actually feel thanks to Sally getting more of whatever it was she was getting, ‘hey Aiden glad you're back, Sally hit him hard in the head, don’t ever leave again okay! -Josh you will not believe what happened at work today-

‘-Work!’ Josh screeched in disbelief, ‘you don’t work there Sally _**you're haunting the place!’**_

‘I do so work there! You don’t know that I don’t, -for your information I'm trying to turn the place into a somewhere ghosts feel welcome to have a cup of coffee and unwind’.

'Do you hear yourself? You’ve gone nuts, _ghosts don’t drink coffee!'_

'That doesn't mean they wouldn't like a cup! -and I can hardly serve them the piss that joke who calls himself a barista makes so I have to make it myself’.

'Sally! Don’t you think people are going to start freaking out when they see coffee cups floating around!’

‘No, because one, most of them can't do what I can and that’s why I want them to meet in a safe environment to practice, and two, I only make the coffee after the place is closed’.

‘Great so what you're saying is, you're now stealing the man’s coffee to serve to dead people who at _best_ can only float the cup his wasted coffee is in’.

'Oh relax he can spare a few cups, believe me Josh it's what they all want,  _ **repeat business'.**_

It's not repeat business if you don’t pay, it's theft! Oh my god, I can't take this Aiden, Aiden! _Tell her she's completely nuts!’_

Aiden wiped his eyes, was he almost crying with laughter? -Only Josh and Sally could ever do that to him. ‘Alright Sally please stop using all the man’s product to make coffee for ghosts who can't drink it, I don’t think the poor guy needs you wasting his profits on ghosts’.

‘Thank you’ Josh cried looking smug.

‘And you Josh’.

‘Me’ Josh whined trying to make himself appear small.

‘You let Sally pursue her dream’.

‘Okay… and what's that?’

‘Beats the hell out of me’.

Sally pouted as he and Josh burst out laughing.

 

#  *****************************************************

Aiden’s cell phone rang and he didn’t recognise the number as he answered. ‘Bishop?- _Why the hell are you calling me?_ ’

‘Because I hate sending texts; _now will you just get over here?’_

‘No. You said I could stay for awhile, it's been less than 3 days, why do you want me back so soon, is there some great Dutch crisis you want to involve me in against my will again?’

‘No, I just want to fuck you’.

Aiden paused for a moment and his breathing quickened as he hung up the phone.

Josh looked at Aiden warily -‘wait was that him? Are you leaving again?’ his voice rose hysterically, ‘you can't leave me alone with Sally!’ He screeched.

‘Hey!’ Sally barked then whined, ‘you can't leave me alone with Josh he's so judgemental about my work’.

Aiden couldn’t help laughing, ‘would you both relax, I'm not leaving, believe it or not I do have a social life’.

Both Josh and Sally stared at him wide eyed and Aiden scowled at them both,. ‘Okay, it's just some boring vampire family meeting. I have to show my face, make a few boring platitudes and then I’ll come right back’.

Sally scrutinised him with narrowed eyes, 'well as long as that’s all it is, you know what happened to me because I didn’t get away from my psycho boyfriend, and Nora said to tell you not to go back to Bishop as well, she had an abusive ex and she says it's a vicious circle’.

Aiden choked on thin air, ‘a _what,_ Bishop is _no…’_ Aiden struggled to find his voice, ‘ _Bishop is **not** my boyfriend_ , it's not like that’.

‘I know’ Josh shrugged, ‘but Nora’s right he is abusive, and he's a kind of a dick when it comes to you, I mean he acts like he owns you or something’.

‘He did make me’ Aiden muttered almost to himself.

‘No, _your **parents** made you’_ , Sally snapped, ‘he turned you that’s all, and against your will at that’.

‘Sally’s right, you renounced him years ago, so now he's just using the fact he let me go to tie you to him. It makes me so angry to think that you had to go back to him because of me’.

‘Look Josh, Sally, _really_ , it's nothing to worry about. He's not abusing me. Yeah he's using me a little to make him look like he has his house in order but that’s all, and frankly it's better than the chaos that would happen otherwise at least it's contained for the most part’.

‘For now’.

Aiden sighed, because Josh was right, it was only a matter of time before this particular house of cards came tumbling down.

‘Alright gotta go you guys, behave while I'm gone’.

‘Yeah back at you bro’ they chorused, but he knew them well enough to hear the false cheerful tone they forced into their voices. He knew even without looking back as he headed to the door that they both felt as apprehensive as he did.

#  *****************************************************

Bishop rolled over and affected a bored expression, ‘so you told them I'm not abusing you huh’. Bishop tightened the restraints on Aiden’s wrists, ‘now that’s not exactly true is it, shame on you, lying to your good friends who would do anything to save you from me’.

‘You're not funny Bishop, and what's with the chains anyway? You said you wanted to fuck me not tie me up and screw me within an inch of death’.

‘Oh Come on Aiden, don’t pretend you don’t like it’.

‘ _I don’t like it’_.

‘You keep telling yourself that’, Bishop stroked his face, ‘now look at me’, Aiden locked eyes with him ‘ _good boy’_.

Bishop pushed into him slowly so he could feel _every single inch_ of how hard he was for him, so he could feel that he wasn't going to show him any mercy as he slowly pulled back and slammed into him so hard it hurt and sent electrical bolts of sensation through him at the same time as he did it again and again, speeding up, pushing him faster and faster to a point beyond what he could take, telling him how beautiful he looked, how good he felt, and he wanted to taste Bishop's blood, but it was too much, too much, and he was biting into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, fighting against the intense rush he got every time Bishop took him to the edge and forcefully drove him over it.

**Author's Note:**

> So you've reached the end of this fic, (Kudos and Comments welcome appreciated) ;D but why stop there, how about some more good reading right now? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11577198/chapters/26015187?)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://fanficpics.wixsite.com/curiobi-fic-list)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D


End file.
